


Pretty Little Cages

by Coffeeforlunch



Series: Withering Roses and Rotting Fragrances [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Author is a Clay | Dream Apologist (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Technoblade Friendship (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream and Toby Smith | Tubbo are Siblings, Dream is broken in this, Hurt Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, My First AO3 Post, Oh yeah schlatt is not dead, Sad Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Schlatt is their dad, Taken Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29238183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffeeforlunch/pseuds/Coffeeforlunch
Summary: It had been so long since dream had been thrown into this cell, the days quickly blending together as more and more time goes on. Dream so desperately wished that he could feel the loving touch of his beloved, to feel the playful giggles and insults thrown between whispers in the night. He wished he felt like him again. Someone- Something that could feel anything other than the ghost of sadness, or even the ability to cry without heaving out his lungs.All Dream could do is wait. He could watch as his own mind and body were torn apart. All he wanted to do was think. And so he did.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound, Clay | Dream & Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot, Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF) & Everyone, Clay | Dream/Wilbur Soot, Clay | dream & Dave | technoblade (video blogging RPF)
Series: Withering Roses and Rotting Fragrances [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2146995
Comments: 12
Kudos: 339





	Pretty Little Cages

**Author's Note:**

> How is everyone doing?  
> This wasn't originally going to be Dreambur but I couldn't resist the chance to slip one of my favorite ships in and add angst!  
> Word count-1818

Dream felt like a caged bird. Like a wild animal having its wings clipped and being shoved into a small box in the hope of protecting the outside from him. He yearned so desperately to spread his wings and fly far from here, even if they had been metaphorical. If dream had wings he would be long gone. _A thought of the past and a whisper in the wind._ Nothing more. But that was almost a year ago. Dream didn't keep the time; _possibly because he had no way to tell when the day ended and the night started._

Dream now wished he could feel as strongly as he did before, the red hot rage he felt for the first few days until it simmered down to complete and udder _betrayal_. How could- how did he trust them so blindly? How did he forget his own rule. The one he had reinforced into himself since he was 6. How had he forgotten one of the only reasons he was still here? Still _alive?_

Dream hardly felt stupid now, he realized awhile ago that it wasn't in his control. He couldn't control his undoubtable trust for Wilbur. How was he to know that he was set up? Especially by his own _Lover._

Dream however, felt stupid for still loving the man. _He still yearned to waking up on a rare morning were he didn't get up earlier than his lover. When the first thing he saw was Wilburs gorgeous brown eyes admiring him with_ so _much love and hope, and him softly smiling at dream when he saw that he had_ _woken up from his comfortable sleep._ He had all reason to desperately hate the man, he had betrayed his trust and left him alone. Without his pretty brown eyes and his sweet fleeting touches that made him feel so _loved._

Dream learned quite early in his imprisonment that daydreaming was the only thing he could do to cope. Sometimes Dream would hold himself like Wilbur used to, he would hold his own face and stroke it out of the pure desperate need for human touch. _For His lovers touch._

His daydreams would often last the entire supposed day, though he could never really tell as he had shattered the clock on day three, and he could often feel the gentle lull of sleep and embrace it as there was _quite_ _literally_ nothing else to do after his mind tired and he could no longer think. He didn't eat often anymore. His stomach rarely twisted anymore either, he was usually too caught up in his mind to notice the rumbling and eat, so his body got used to long periods of time without food. _Not like it already wasn't._

Dream remembered so clearly, the friendly pushing and spars he and Techno would have. He might have missed that the most. _He still missed Wilbur so_ _desperately._ He often thought about the duels he would have with his close friend. _He so vividly remembered sitting next to Techno as the sun set, his mask far forgotten in the woods, as Techno had already seen his face a multitude of times. They had talked so freely, his short blonde hair blowing in the wind and Technos long pink hair beneath his hands as he braided it. Both laughing at unheard jokes, and sarcasm._ He was just glad that Techno wasn't there when he was captured, _he couldn't handle another betrayal._

Dream has since forgiven Techno for not being there when he needed it most. 

Dream wished to feel again. To feel something other than the ghosts of emotions he used to know so well, to feel more than the long lost touch of betrayal and loneliness. But that was far gone in the past now, as Dream had given up searching through his empty heart for something that he only had a faint memory of.

 _He remembered laughing along with George and Sapnap, their joyous giggles flowing through the wind for anyone to hear. He remembered how they would pile up in a large stack of warmth and security after a day full of games and fun. He knew how_ happy _he was at all times with laughter always following in his trail._

Nothing but a faint memory.

He felt so _alone_ all of the time, though he supposed he _was._ It had been so long since he had seen another face other than the taunting gaze of his mask that he threw in a fit of rage on day two. He had broken down into breathless sobs when the _thing_ held only a large cling instead of shattering. He hated that mask, just a reminder of all the terrible things he did. _but did he do them? What did he do to get here? All he was doing was trying to help._

_He wished he was back at home, in a bunddle of blankets and giggles like when he was younger and would have sleepovers with Techno at his home. He wished he could ruffle his little brothers hair as he told him tales full of joy and_ _laughter, and the shenanigans he and Tommy had gotten into that day. He wished he could throw his arms over the younger boys shoulders as they all giggled and laughed along with stupid remarks and snarky comebacks._

Dream was so, _so_ tired. He wished that he could be fixed, so that the people, _Friends,_ could see that he wasn't dangerous. That he didn't need his wings clipped and caged. But Dream knew, he was broken. He was used all up, his mind was filled with wishes for a better future, deep inside though, dream knew that these were just that. Wishes. Something that he could hope for that would never be accomplished. _He would never comb his fingers through Technos soft locks, he would never tickle Tubbo again. He would never share a sweet kiss with Wilbur like he had so adored in the past. He would never feel another persons presence other than the looming_ _figure of his mask. The nightmares that would plague his mind were his only comfort and he was_ ok _with that._

Dream was _broken,_ and he had accepted that long ago. He knew this even in his earliest memories, even when he was little he had been different from the other kids. He didn't exactly know why, and remembers so vividly going crying to his dad that the other kids had called him broken. Oh how wrong his father was. He had comforted dream with soft reassurances and small strokes of his large hands on his head. 

_He had told dream that he wasn't different. That he wasn't broken. But dream knew now that they were all empty words. The words of an already broken man trying to_ _save his children of fate similar to his._

Dream often wondered how his family was doing without him, how his father would act knowing that his eldest son was locked away without a single word from anyone. He worried over Tubbo as well, but he had dad and Tommy. It was ok.

Dream has accepted long ago that all he was now was a memory. A distant call from someone who just wanted to keep his friends and family from falling apart. A scream lost in the waves of war and despair, a yowl that held pain and sadness and all the words he wanted to say _but_ _couldn't._

Yeah, Dream was okay with it. He was okay with being forgotten. As his memory washed away, so did all the pain he brought. Soon, he hoped, he could watch his family heal with each other. Fix all the relationships that were burned and build bridges over the singed ashes. _He tried to ignore the selfish pain in his chest that wanted him to heal with them. For them to see s_ omething, _Anything in him that made them think he was fixable. That he wasn't damaged for good._

Oh how desperately he wanted to be held and forgiven. Even though they were just pitiful wishes, he still indulged in the dream of being love again. _When- If he saw Wilbur again he would run into his arms and rest his head in the crook of his neck, and then pepper kisses over his cheeks. He would allow himself to cry without the fear of passing out and never waking up. They would go_ Home _. Oh how_ _desperately he wished to take Wilbur, Techno, Tommy, Tubbo and Schlatt to a new place. A new area of land where they could settle down and live peacefully. Without any wars or any corrupt governments controlling the citizens._

Dream didn't think it was too bad to hope that he would get out. He didn't want to think about them possibly not forgiving him, _and shoving him back in here because they already knew that he would be a burden, that he was broken beyond repair. They would cut off his wings this time, so that he never had the prospect of leaving this blood stained country again._

He didn't like it when he thought about the bad possibilities, there were so many and all were more infinitely _possible_ that it scared him. That aspect that they would just throw him back in this prison where hundreds of unsaid words hid in the walls of his mind. Waiting for the day that memories and daydreams weren't enough to quell his slowly dissolved mental state. Dream didn't think he would go crazy. No of course not. But he might try and do other things so satisfy his lust for blood without hurting anyone he knew and loved. 

Dream oddly hoped _for the first time since he was put into this cage_ that someone would come. That they'd free him from the cage crushing his pretty wings and soul, and let him _fly._ But dream could wait. He could wait for a little longer. _Just a little longer I swear._

Dream slumped against the cold wall, and his body relax completely against it. _He could sleep right now couldn't he? He said he'd wait for them, so he shouldn't sleep. But would they really care? No he didn't think so._ Dream let the pounding of his heart lull him into a dreamless sleep. _Just a little bit longer and Wilbur would be there. He would hold his arms out for dream the fall into and then they'd go home._

He didn't hear the thundering footsteps over his own heavy heart, as his eyes blinked a few times before he closed them with a smile. He didn't see the sudden burst of light from the long forgotten door, and couldn't smell the sweat that dripped off the mens bodies. 

Dream was content sleeping now. He felt ready. He would wait for Wilbur to come save him. 


End file.
